


Re-Boot

by stargayzing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Identity Issues, Noelle Feels, One Shot, Post Crystal Kingdom, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayzing/pseuds/stargayzing
Summary: Even when her memories had been buried and she had thought she was nothing more than a clever machine (had she been wrong?) there were traces of remembrance. Of more.





	

She's not quite sure who she is, anymore. 

Her name is Noelle. 

That is the name **Lucas** gave her, gave his assistant.

It is also the name she carried in her past life; even though she as she is now is far removed from that Noelle Redcheek. (For one thing, she has no face, much less cheeks of  _any_ color.)

But despite that disconnect, there are things that have stayed the same. 

Her voice is still her own (how that works when she has no vocal cords to speak of she'd rather not know), thick with the accent of the country side, the accent of her place of birth.

But wasn't the Noelle she is now born in a lab?

Still, there are memories of a time before that. Memories that should not be saved to her hard drive because they're memories from _before._ Memories so engraved in her soul they stayed with her through all that happened. Memories from before Phandolin. Before **Lucas** and his experiments in necromancy.

Even when they had been buried and she had thought she was nothing more than a clever machine ( _had she been wrong_?) there were traces of remembrance. Of more.

A strange sense of déjà vu when she had met those three the first time and **Magnus** had made a joke about her name. She had almost said: because I haven't heard _that one_ before.

So she is more than just **Lucas** ' creation. And yet his experiment is the only reason she's still here.

But she is less than she was.

(Death tended to have that effect on people.)

(She's decided she doesn't feel too broken up about dying. Really, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And sure, it had been real terrifying. And maybe she could have blamed **Magnus** , **Taako** and **Merle** for the whole mess, since it was sort of their fault. But those three had done their best. It just turned out their best had been, well, not great for the citizens of Phandolin.

And she owes them her.... not life, exactly. Continued existence. For negotiating with that Grim Reaper.)

She's torn out of her thoughts by a swift kick. Noelle can't feel pain, but her pressure sensors and the jolt against her body is enough to alert her. She turns to look at Carey, who is back to looking innocent and attentive as she listens to the Director talk. Like there isn't a boot-shaped print exactly her shoe size on Noelle's flank.

But she has a point. She should probably pay attention to the briefing her new... Boss? Is giving them.

"Sorry," she pipes up. "But what exactly would my job description be?"

"Well, you'll be filling in for the departed Agent Boyland."

There's a moment of solemn silence. (Noelle feels that disconnect again. She is the only one in this room not mourning the dead dwarf. And she was a creation of the very man responsible for the mission that cost him his life. Her feelings towards **Lucas** are... complicated.)

The Director wipes away a tear before continuing: "While that is a hard act to follow, I'm sure you will perform admirably. Killian and Carey will be in charge of your training."

She nods at each of them. "Good job in the labs. You're dismissed."

They leave. Noelle floats after the two of them (walking hand in hand) in silence until Killian sighs.

"You're lost in thought again."

Carey turns to look at her. "Anything we can help with?"

"No... I'm just, unsure, I guess. Carey filled you in on... who I am?"

Killian nods. "Is that what you're so worried about?" She scrunches up her face. "If you want to know what I think, it's not about who you were. Or are. It's about _what_ you are."

Noelle stops. The two of them turn to look at her. "And what am I?"

"A regulator," Killian says with a smile. Carey chimes in with, "Part of the team!"

If Noelle was still in her body, her cheeks would be on fire. Their penchance for blushing easily is what gave her clan their name, after all.

"You both are so sweet," she says, and laughs. It's more beeping than she's used to, but that's fine. Killian and Carey - her _team mates_ \- don't seem to mind.


End file.
